1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a method for providing a user interface, and particularly, to a method for providing a user interface using a drawn pattern, and a mobile terminal thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
As the mobile terminal provides complicated and various functions, required is an enhanced user interface (UI) by mapping various types of multimedia data to patterns.